


One either lies with their lips; or with their tears

by xXBlanketXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, harry is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlanketXx/pseuds/xXBlanketXx
Summary: Harry might be an omega, he might not have a wand, but he possesses his own sort of power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people ask me to continue I might. This is just something I wrote in-between binge watching youtube. So it's just kind of word vomit and half formed ideas. Let me know what you think. I barley proofread whoops.

He trailed his way to his alpha’s office, dragging a black trail of fabric in his wake throughout the ornate halls. His eyes were distracted, the omegas thoughts obviously elsewhere and moving on autopilot. Those who passed him were careful to give him his space and avoid his train. The ornate outfit was not normally one he would wear but it helped disguise his tummy with its loose fabric around the area and the train helped draw the eye away. Plus, his alpha liked it when he was dressed up, taking pleasure in watching other eyes follow his omega. Pleased to have a treasure coveted by those around him.

 

Harrison pushed the door open and peeked inside, noting the 3 others inside who were not his alpha. But they were not strangers and Harrison was able to easily put names to their faces. The Lestrange brothers and Barty Crouch. So, he pushed inside, grabbing his train and tugging it in behind him to avoid it being closed in the door. He didn’t want to embarrass his alpha with such a clumsy maneuver.

 

He picked his way barefoot across the office, feet cold against the stone around the edge and taking relieve when he reached the rich plush carpet. “Little dove, what are you doing here.” Marvolo hummed, pushing away from his desk so Harrison could stand in-front of him, taking a place between the man’s now spread knees. Both ignoring the other three, who on their part leaned back to wait, knowing they would not win back their master’s attention when his omega was in the room.

 

“I miss Lucius.” Harrison murmured, head down and hand reaching out to play with Marvolo’s long fingers. He had always thought it a shame his alpha didn’t play piano, sometimes fantasizing about nights spent falling asleep to the sound of his alpha playing piano.

 

“I know dear heart. But these negotiations are important and cannot be rushed.” Marvolo hummed, pulling away his hand from his omega’s inquisitive touches and placing his large hands on the young thing’s hips.

 

Harrison did not want to argue but Lucius had been gone a week now, Marvolo had joined him maybe three full nights in bed and he was starting to fall apart. His poor eating habits had gotten worse, he hadn’t seen his tutor in a month, and most of his days were spent listlessly wandering the large gardens. Having withdrawn from any other activities he used to do in the past. Though he could say none of these things, not wanting to disappoint his alpha. “Can we not simply visit him? If even for a moment?”

 

Marvolo leaned back, pulling his hands away, one to use as a prop to his head, and the other moving to take Harrisons smaller hand in his own. “I suppose... It would not hurt for me to check in and make an appearance as it is anyway.” His words were slow, the alpha obviously rolling a plan together within his thoughts. “Go wait for me in the foyer, I’ll finish up here and join you in a moment.” He delivered a soft pat to the omegas hips and Harrison gave a happy nod, leaning forward to deliver a soft kiss to the olders cheek before sweeping from the room.

 

When his alpha joined him he had changed to a traveling cloak that opened at the front and revealed his slim pants and dragonhide boots. Harrison took the floo powder handed him and followed the older through the fireplace. Exiting into the bustling ministry of Hungary.

 

His alpha grasped his arm and tugged him to his side, tucking Harrison into his taller shape and smiling towards the harried women who rushed over to great them. “We were not expecting you Lord.” She choked over her words, obviously not impressing Marvolo who dismissed her with a passing glance. “I am simply here to visit the minister. Where is he right now if you would?”

 

“Upstairs meeting with Minister Klaus. Should I fetch him?” She murmured, casting her eyes away, inadvertently catching Harrisons as she dragged her own down. Blinking in apparently surprise at him, seeming only to realize he was there only in the moment.

 

“I know where to find it, I shall join them.” His alpha purred, and Harrison knew Marvolo took great glee in how the worker shrunk away. Reveling in it for a moment before he set off, Harrison following him on quick steps to keep pace with the others strong strides. He wondered if his alpha realized that Harrison was still barefoot, the omega disliking wearing shoes. Not many were able to make him either, not when he was their Lords omega.

 

Reaching the office only took a moment, despite how busy the building was. People seemingly stumbling over themselves to get out of the way once they spotted Marvolo. Harrison found it fascinating, not often getting a chance to see how Marvolo’s image preceded him.

 

The door was open when they got there, Lucius standing alone. “Where is the good minister?” Marvolo asked, voice tinged with a humor that often came out around Lucius. “It seems he had pressing matters, I told him it was fine and I would simply meet you alone and update you.” The blonde alpha shook his head before gray eyes focused on Harrison.

 

That was the only cue the omega needed to leave Marvolo’s side and hurry to Lucius, tucking himself into the others chest. “Missed you.” He spoke into the blonde’s shirt, purring in contentment when the alphas hand reached up to run through his hair. “I missed you as well little dove. I trust you have been well?”

 

“If I hadn’t you would have heard about it by now.” Harrison giggled, though internally he felt a flash of panic. Wondering if the alphas were catching on to Harrisons developing bad habits before dismissing it. If they knew they would have confronted him in a rage by now. They were not patient when Harrison did something that was displeasing to them.

 

“He came to me in my office today and asked if we could visit. I saw no reason not to.” Marvolo hummed, having wandered further into the Hungarian minister’s office and examining the trinkets displayed about the walls. “Aren’t you the sweetest omega.” Lucius laughed hugging Harrison who melted into it. Marvolo was often busy and when Lucius was not away most of the physical affection came from him, he had missed it.

 

A moment of silence passed between the trio before Lucius leaned away from Harrison. “Marvolo, he’s not wearing shoes.” The words were slow, as if the alpha was doubting himself even as he released them into the air. Marvolo turned slowly and cast a glance towards Harrison’s feet, “he is not, you are correct.” The words were not an admittance of fault as Marvolo would never say out loud that it had not even occurred to him to make sure the omega was wearing shoes.

 

Harrison ducked his head, refusing to look towards either alpha, waiting to see what more they would say. Often their reactions to such things depended on their moods, both volatile when outside the manor. “What have we told you about wearing shoes little dove.” Lucius sighed, reaching a hand out to grasp the back of Harrison’s neck, dragging the omega to him once more. It seemed they would be letting it go and Harrison let himself relax slightly.

 

“How are things going on this end?” The black-haired alpha asked almost as an afterthought, examining a certificate on the wall. When Lucius launched into his answer Harrison zoned out. There used to be a time when he was interested in such politics, simply because he desired to be equal to his two alphas. It quickly became to clear to him that joining in on their discussions would not earn him that. Hadrian had not been very good at it regardless, his attempts often simply going to demonstrate how ill-suited he was for such a role the alphas filled.

 

Harrison liked gardening, he liked animals, and reading. He was horrible at lying, disliked hurting others, and misdirection was a mystery skill to him. In many ways’ others saw Harrison as a perfect omega, often cooing towards him like he was still a child. Talking about him like a piece of furniture in relation to the Minister of Great Britain Lucius, and The Emperor of Great Britain Marvolo.

 

The omega did not even have a wand. In their society an omegas right to a wand was decided by their guardian. An outdated practice Marvolo never bothered to do away with. Rarely were omegas denied a right to a wand, to schooling, unless the omega elected for that path. Or as in Harrison’s case the omega had already been set down a different path.

 

When the matron of his orphanage asked if he wanted a wand Harrison had said no. She had tried to gently insist he needed one to go to a magic school, to learn how to become a wizard. Harrison had stood firm, told her he didn’t want to a wand, that he could already cast all the magic he would ever need windlessly. It was how he met Marvolo, the emperor wanting to meet the orphan omega who refused his right to a wand.  

 

At times he wondered if he would have been happier taking a wand, having never met Marvolo, having never been pulled into the others world. He always reaches the same decision, that he had no true regrets about where he had ended up.

 

“Harrison, love?” Lucius lightly shook Harrison who realized he must have drifted off while the alphas were talking. Blinking and siting up, taking in that they were now siting and Harrison was perched on the blondes lap. “It’s time for us to go home love.” Marvolo hummed and Harrison let himself be pulled of Lucius’s lap. Only to stumble, lightheadedness hitting him hard and causing his legs to crumple. Arms quickly grasped under his arms and hands grabbed his waist, the alphas not letting him fall.

 

“Harrison.” It was delivered sharply, panic edging it, causing the omega to try and shrink away. He shook his head and curled up his knees when he was lowered to the ground. Trying to let the dizziness pass and ignore his alphas hovering. “Are you alright little dove?” Lucius asked leaning to sniff at his neck.

 

“Fine. I’m fine. Just dizzy.” He replied softly, hands covering his eyes. Though they were tugged away and Marvolo was soon in his face. “When was the last time you ate?” He demanded and Harrison realized that maybe the alpha had been more observant than he had given him credit for. His tongue felt heavy and he stumbled over any words he tried to say.

 

“Tell the truth omega. When was the last time you ate?” Marvolo demanded and Harrison knew there would be no lying now, not after the command. “I had some fruit this morning.” Desperately hoping that would be the end of it. Except Marvolo wasn’t done his questioning and not even Lucius’s reassuring back rubbing could calm his racing heart. “When was the last time you had a full meal. Tell me the truth.”

 

The scary part was that Hadrian couldn’t remember. Simply shaking his head and trying to pull his arms away. “Harrison!” Lucius snapped as Harrison’s panic breaths spiraled out of control. The fall into darkness was almost welcomed.

 

* * *

 

 

When Harrison was aware once more he heard his alphas arguing.

 

“I refuse take sole blame for this. You heard the medwitch, this has been going on longer than a week.” Marvolo was hissing viciously. “You cannot lay the blame at my feet because you don’t want to admit your own fault.”

 

“That’s not what I’m doing! Besides does it matter what brought us here! We are here now and we also now know of the problem. We should focus on figuring out how to help Harrison get better.” Was Lucius’s snapping retort.

 

Harrison, not eager to listen to them argue, shifted in bed and listed to them both fall silent. Slow steps came towards him, “little dove are you awake?” Lucius asked and Harrison’s fingers twitched under the blanket.

 

Long fingers gripped his chin and a light breeze from someone’s breath brushed across his lips, “Harrison open your eyes, we are not going to play games right now.” Marvolo whispered and Harrison's green eyes blinked open to meet his red. The alpha released him and stepped away, Lucius stepping away as well. Leaving Harrison to push himself up on the bed.

 

“Why have you not been eating?” Lucius opened and Harrrison dropped his gaze to his lap. His lips stayed shut unwilling to answer. “Harrison.” Marvolo’s stern voice had the omega snapping his eyes up, peeking towards the tall male. “I forget.” He mumbled and there was a pregnant pause. “How can you forget; the house elves bring you your meals.”

 

“I don’t, I- Mr. Kiligar stopped coming. Without him to rush me to eat I started taking my time, then I don’t know. I just, I wasn’t hungry and I would nibble but never finish.” His voice was quiet as he made his admission, startling when Lucius enveloped his hand in his own. “Oh little dove.” He cooed. “Are you sleeping a lot? Why did Kiligar stop coming?” He asked, now picking up the conversation from Marvolo. Who stood arms crossed behind Lucius. “He said I annoyed him.” Harrison hesitantly stuttered while nodding in response and Lucius shared a significant look with Marvolo.

 

“One of us will join you for meals from now on. Hopefully this will help your appetite.” Marvolo hummed and placed a hand on Lucius’s shoulder. “We will rejoin you in a moment my dear, we have some things to discuss.”

 

Sparkling green gems watched the two alphas leave and Harrison hummed, sly smile overtaking his features. He was not good at lying, but he used the truth as a weapon. He listened, gathered others secrets and he was not above exploiting them when it was needed.

When the door opened again only Marvolo walked in, taking slow steps across the room to stand over Harrison. The omega turned doe eyes up towards his alpha only to yelp when his hair was grasped harshly and tugged. The alpha forcing Harrison to face him and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Be careful with your games little raven, you may blind Lucius, but it would do you well to keep in mind that I had you first.”

 

Whimpering Harrison’s hands went up to weakly grasp at Marvolo’s but the alpha had let his harsh grip go by then and instead was petting the omegas head. Inhaling Harrisons scent and pushing away. “I’ll go speak to Mr. Kiligar as I’m sure you named him for a reason. But you will eat and you will go back to tutoring as soon as I sort out a new one for you.”

 

Watching his alpha leave Harrison scowled. He had thought Marvolo had not caught on to his diversion. Still, he supposed in the end he got what he wanted. Mr. Kiligar would get a visit and his alphas would learn what a despicable man the beta was at heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slapped this catastrophe together as a small gift. When I'm less tired tomorrow I might revise it, who knows.

“I hear your tutor was executed.” For the first words spoken they were a poor choice. Harrison reward the speaker with a dry look and an empty acknowledgement.

 

“Surely your father would disapprove of such talk around me?” He continued to say, taking pleasure in the way Draco spluttered in momentary astonishment. “Father dislikes when others sneeze around you in case you get sick.” The blonde struck back but Harrison simply widened his eyes and smiled brightly, before he turned back weeding.

 

“That’s it? Nothing else to say on the matter of Kiligar?” Draco pressed, and the omega shrugged. “If my alpha chose to execute him I’m sure it was deserved.” Was his soft response, more focused on his plants than the young alpha invading his sanctuary.

 

He humored Draco because the alpha was Lucius’s son. Harrison did his best to play soft welcoming omega to the other knowing Draco would take any opportunity to slander Harrison’s name to his father. Not that it would do him much good, as Harrison had Lucius wrapped around his finger. No, Draco would have better luck telling tales to Marvolo.

 

“So you know nothing.?” Draco stressed, and the omega hunched his shoulders, turning green eyes to the alpha. “What am I supposed to know? I am not allowed out of the manor without my alphas. The only things I knew about Mr. Kiligar were that he was a strict man and loved German history. Nothing more.”

 

The other still seemed unwilling to drop the subject and Harrison was curious why he was so adamant on bothering him about it. He was getting ready to make a bargain, eager to know what was driving the young alpha but held his tongue when heard footsteps approaching. Draco seemed to be distracted though by his questions. “Surely he must have done something to you to be executed so quickly.”

 

“Young Draco. I hadn’t realized your father had invited you over.” The dangerous voice sent shivers down Harrison’s back and Draco froze, turning large eyes towards Marvolo. He quickly dropped his eyes and went to one knee, giving the other a salute. Harrison on the other hand kept his back to the alpha and continued working, even when he felt those red eyes digging into his back.

 

“Father does not know I’m here.” Draco admitted and Marvolo hummed absently, obviously already knowing it, having simply made Draco speak it outloud because he enjoyed shaming others. “Yet here you are, lording over my omega and bothering him.” Draco had nothing to say to that and simply ducked his head lower. Luckily for him Marvolo seemed more focused on other matters.

 

“Come little dove, it’s time for lunch.” The alpha cooed ignoring Draco who Harrison saw grinding his teeth at the blatant dismissal. Only able to see it due to his own crouching position. Rising he brushed his hands off and turned, letting the alpha pull him in for a brief kiss. Before Marvolo’s teeth brushed lightly against Harrison’s mating mark; an unspoken statement to Draco.

 

The alpha lead the way from the garden, Harrison tossing one last look over his shoulder towards the still kneeling blonde. “Why was he asking you about Mr. Kiligar?”

 

“I don’t know. He was oddly persistent about it though.” Harrison replied, a slight tinge of disappointment in his tone. He would have liked to figure out what had been driving Draco’s line of questioning. Marvolo, on his part, simply ignored the undertones in the omegas voice.

 

“How do you feel about learning German?” The alpha asked, already moving on from the topic of Draco.

 

“Why do I need to know German? I only ever leave the manner with you or Lucius?” Harrison mused and was rewarded with a sharp glance from his alpha that had him ducking his head.

 

“Your new tutor is German. So you will be learning German.”

“I still don’t understand why?”

 

“I asked you how you felt about learning German because I was curious your opinion. Not because you had any input into my decision.” The alpha’s tone was pleased and had Harrison scowling darkly at his back. “And I feel it’s important you learn some foreign language.”

 

They entered Marvolo’s study where the chess set had been cleared off the small table and instead at a single plate filled with a light salad and fruits. “Are you not eating?” Harrison asked curiously as the alpha cut across the room to take a seat back at his desk. “I have things to look over, besides, I don’t need 3 meals a day like yourself.”

 

Harrison was unsure if Marvolo realized how much the comment stung or not, but he was almost sure the alpha was completely aware how the comment would prickle along Harrison’s skin.

 

 

The girls screams burrowed into Harrison’s ears, despite his hands being clasped over them. Green eyes clenched shut though there would be nothing to see in the closet he had taken refuge in. When the screams stopped so did his breath, hands slowly lowering, straining to hear anything.

 

Heavy steps made their way across the floor above his head and he shoved a small fist into his mouth to keep from making any noise. Eyes still glued shut, afraid if he opened them the monster that had invaded his foster home would somehow know where he was.

 

“Come here pretty thing! I promise I’m not going to hurt you! I just came to teach my ex-wife a lesson. Thinks she can start over without me, ha!” The voice sounded like any other mans, jovial, unlike the menace that had dripped from his voice when he first forced his way inside.

 

Harrison curled up tighter, heart beating like a rabbit fleeing a hawk. The storage space was seamlessly hidden along the wall, the man would have no idea Harrison was hidden away inside as long at the 6 year old managed to stay silent.

 

It should be his foster sister hidden away, she had known something was wrong before he had realized. She had been pulling them towards the stares before the door had even been forced open. But upstairs had been a trap, there were no hiding places and it was a dead end.

 

When the man had come into Katrina’s room smiling a dementors smile Harrison had acted. Made a choice that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had shoved Katrina from the closet they were hiding in. Her scream of surprise bringing the man to her.

 

Harrison had slipped out the other closet door and ran, he had ran and not looked back. Ended up in the storage space, biting his knuckles raw and digging his nails into his palms.

 

“Are you in here pretty thing?” Light invaded his space, and Harrison awoke with a scream, eyes opening to blackness. Jerking so frantically he fell from the edge of the bed his tortured sleep had brought him to, dragging the heavy blanket off with him.

 

His fingers dug into the thick carpeting and his forehead pressed down roughly. Trying to block out the lingering screams still bouncing around his skull, reminding himself he was 16 now, not 6. He was in one of the safest places he could possibly be, the bedroom of the emperor.

 

Slowly he dragged his breaths back to a normal rate. Gathered up his courage and opened his eyes slowly, pushing to knees to glance around the dark room. Casting a tempus with a shaky wave of his hand and whispered word. 1:34am.

 

He was alone in his room. The lack of movement of reaction to his panic attack spoke towards his conclusion, but Harrison peeked over the edge of the bed just to confirm. Finding no one else he shakily got to his feet, using the bed as a support.

 

Marvolo was probably out and about and Lucius was still in Hungry. Standing silently in the dark Harrison decided to go to the library, burrow himself among books to help try and forget the nightmares of his memories.

 

 

When the door to the library slammed open Harrison let out a little shout. Flinching and curling up deeper into his chosen armchair. Wide green eyes turning to the door to find furious red eyes pinning him down.

“What are you doing in here Harrison?” His alpha hissed as he closed the distance between them. Coming to stand over the younger male and reaching out a pale hand to close long fingers around the omegas chin. “Why aren’t you in bed?”

 

He was confused on why his alpha was so livid, surprised his alpha had even noticed him gone. Having assumed that since it was already so late and he wasn’t in bed that the older was going to go the night without sleep. Knowing Marvolo needed less that both Harrison and Lucius.

 

“I had a nightmare.” He whispered, feeling shameful, not wanting to seem so weak in front of the red eyed alpha. Not when Marvolo himself was so strong, and yet here was Harrison; hiding among books from his own thoughts.

 

“You did not come get me?”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Harrison said slowly, though it was only partially true. Back when his nightmares had been more frequent, he often curled tighter against his alphas. Or woke up Lucius, always Lucius. Marvolo was not the emotionally comforting type.

 

“Next time you come to me understand. If Lucius isn’t home you come to me.” Marvolo hummed, but it was almost a growl and Harrison was nodding in agreement immediately.

 

“Now come on. We’re going to bed.” Marvolo let go of his omegas chin and instead grasped the smaller hand in his own, enveloping it.

 

“What times is it?”

 

“It’s only 2:30. We’ll sleep in.” Marvolo responded tugging the omega to hurry him along. Harrison stumbled after, curious why Marvolo wanted them in bed so badly. Wondering if he had worried the other and that’s why he was acting the way he was.

 

Back in their bedroom Marvolo pushed aside all pretense and lifted Harrison to place him in the center of the bed, curling himself around the smaller male. Harrison blinked in surprise, now almost positive that Marvolo had been worried to find him gone from the bed. "Were you worried?" He decided to ask. "Worried when I wasn't in bed?"

 

"Of-course. It has been pointed out to me that I've been neglecting you as of late. I was concerned it had caught up with me." Marvolo hummed into the omegas ear, puller him tighter against him and having the omega purr out in contentment. 

 

"I'm better now." Harrison rushed to say, not wanting to be reminded of his own weak mental health. "I swear."

 

It pained him that his alpha only gave and absent hum. "Go to bed little dove." 


End file.
